Sharad Hett
Sharad Hett era un Caballero Jedi que vivió algún tiempo antes de la Invasión de Naboo. Héroe de la República Galáctica, Hett eventualmente se cansó de su fama y, después de la muerte de su familia, se exilió a Tatooine, donde se hizo el jefe militar de una tribu de Asaltantes Tusken. Tuvo un hijo, A'Sharad Hett, al cual educó en los caminos de la Fuerza y ayudó al Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi a salvar a su hijo. Durante una guerra entre los Tuskens y los Hutts de Tatooine, Sharad Hett fue asesinado por Aurra Sing. Honrando el deseo final del Jedi, Ki-Adi-Mundi tomó a A'Sharad como su Padawan. El hijo de Sharad continuaría su camino hasta eclipsar la fama de su padre. Biografía Héroe Como la mayor parte de miembros de la Orden, Sharad abandonó a su familia y su planeta natal y aprendió los caminos de la Fuerza en Coruscant. Fue Padawan de Eeth Koth, y la fama de Sharad eventualmente eclipsó a la de su propio Maestro: conocían a Hett como el caballero más dedicado e intrépido de su edad, llamado por muchos nombres, incluyendo Howlrunner, el Campeón de Krmar, el Defensor de Kamparus, el Sabueso de Mundos y la Justicia de Kimm. Sharad se mantuvo en contacto con su familia, pero las circunstancias de su aprendizaje le impedían visitar su planeta. Eventualmente, su servicio a la República Galáctica significaba que las visitas a su familia se hicieran menos frecuentes cada vez, hasta que un día se separaran completamente. Él recibió el permiso de su Maestro para acabar con sus responsabilidades y visitar una última vez a su familia. Abandonó el Templo Jedi en 47 ABY. Pero eso desgraciadamente nunca ocurrió debido a que toda su familia murió durante el ataque de unos enemigos a la ciudad en la que residían. Exilio Hett abandonó la Orden Jedi, exiliándose voluntariamente. Hizo un aterrizaje forzoso sobre el mundo de Tatooine, donde eventualmente se integró con la cultura local Tusken. Él se hizo un jefe militar, y les enseñó nuevos modos de lucha. thumb|left|Sharad Hett como un jefe [[Tusken.]] Hett hasta tomó a una esposa: K'Sheek, una mujer Humana que había sido secuestrada y adoptada en la cultura Tusken mientras era todavía una jóven. Ellos tuvieron un hijo, A'Sharad, al que Sharad comenzó a entrenar en los caminos del Jedi. A'Sharad más tarde heredaría el sable láser de su padre. Una década más tarde, Jabba el Hutt comenzó a incitar la guerra entre la Gente y los Tuskens de Tatooine como un modo de vender su reserva de blasters anticuados. Sharad Hett, sin ver otra opción, condujo a las tribus Tusken a la guerra. Fue capaz de prevenir lo peor de las atrocidades que podían ocurrir, y redujo al mínimo las víctimas de sus aliados. Sin embargo, Hett se hizo una figura temida entre los no Tuskens de Tatooine y su fama llegó hasta Coruscant. El Consejo Jedi envió a Ki-Adi-Mundi para traer a Sharad, para ayudarles en su búsqueda de los sith, el Cerean todavía no podía convencer a su muchacho Jedi para volver a Coruscant. Sharad creyó que su lugar estaba en Tatooine, con los Tuskens. right|thumb|150px|Hett, [[A'Sharad Hett|su hijo y Ki-Adi-Mundi luchan contra un dragón krayt.]] Eventualmente, Aurra Sing, Gardulla el Mayor como Jabba, se aliaron y atacaron el campamento tusken. Sharad intentó salvar a su gente entablando combate con Aurra. El Tusken fácilmente bloqueó los ataques de la cazarrecompensas hasta que una distracción suya hizo que Aurra le clavara su propio sable en el pecho. Antes de morir, Sharad pidió a Ki-Adi-Mundi que entrenara a su hijo y se convirtiera así en su Maestro. Ki-Adi-Mundi aceptó. Sable láser Hett usó un sable láser que el mismo construyó y que todavía usó mientras se encontraba en Tatooine. Aunque el color de la lámina pudiera haber variado durante su tiempo como Jedi, la lámina era roja durante sus tiempos como jefe tusken. Cuando thumb|left|213px|Sable laser de Sharad Hettlos rumores sobre sus actos en Tatooine llegaron al Templo Jedi se supo de inmediato que aquel morador de la arena que portaba ese sable láser no era otro que Sharad Hett. Debido a la fama de Hett, fue identificado por numerosos Jedi como Yoda y Eeth Koth, quienes lo entrenaron. Además este morador blandía el sable de una forma que solo Sharad podía hacerlo. Apariciones thumb|150px|Hett, como tusken, blandiendo su sable láser. *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 10: Outlander, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 30: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 31: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.5'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Veáse también *Familia Hett Notas y referencias Categoría:Antiguos Jedi Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Moradores de las arenas Categoría:Caballeros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Guardianes Jedi